The Dragon and The Kraken
by Writings-From-Madz
Summary: Daenerys has found herself joining forces with Yara Greyjoy to reclaim Westeros. The journey is a long one, and she finds herself oddly captivated by and drawn to Yara. Will she follow through with this new-found interest?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever FanFic. Please bear with me, I'm not sure if I uploaded this properly! I have labelled this as 'In Progress' because I'm not sure yet if I'll continue the story or leave it like it ends at Chapter 5. Either way, I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

The smell of the sea air hit Daenerys' senses as she appeared above deck. The sun was just beginning to reach the midpoint in the sky. It had been a hellish night on the ship for the young dragon queen. Her stomach had given her grief the whole time with the rise and fall of the waves beneath the ship. Before she'd risen, she'd tried to eat something. But now, standing at the stern of the ship, looking the way they had come, she could feel her stomach churning again, and before long Daenerys was bent over the railing.

"Well, it appears the Great Daenerys has at least one weakness," came the voice of Yara Greyjoy from beside her.

Daenerys wiped her mouth and looked to Yara, trying to regain some of her composure and dignity.

"How did you get on this boat?" Dany asked.

"A boat? This is a ship. Best remember that," Yara responded with a playful smirk on her face. "Swung across. You don't really think the captain of the fleet would stay on just the one ship? Not a good captain, anyway."

Dany gave a small smile of her own and shook her head.

"Of course. My apologies."

Yara nodded and then turned around. She patted the back of the man at the wheel and then proceeded down onto the deck, greeting the men who had been serving the night shift and releasing them back to their quarters for some rest.

Daenerys watched her move about the deck, a curious expression on her face. The way she received the respect of her crew. She held herself with such confidence. Whilst Daenerys knew only as much about Westerosi customs and way of life as she had been told through stories and by various travellers, she assumed that Yara had a level of authority and power that very few women possessed in Westeros. It was admirable and intriguing to Daenerys, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of connection with the Greyjoy. Daenerys too had of course struggled with her position as a woman with the men who dominated the world.

"She is an impressive figure, is she not?" Tyrion commented, wine in his hand as he appeared at Daenerys' side. "Very interesting. The Greyjoy's have always struck me as a ridiculous sort. There they are with an enormous fleet. They could conquer lands far and wide. Gain money by trading across seas. But do they? No. Their only interest lies with those miserable little islands and the coastal villages that they plunder and rape. They don't even take those villages as their own. They just like to leave them to rebuild before they return again."

Daenerys gave a small hum.

"Well, that raiding and raping will stop now. That was our deal."  
"You believe that? As much power as Yara may have over these men, it's not the power over all those in the Iron Islands. As she said, that is their way of life. Now, their king might have a chance at putting a stop to most of that. But a woman, Greyjoy or not, telling them to stop, and at the orders of another woman, a foreign woman at that, whose name still causes most to think of a mad king, will certainly cause some trouble in achieving that. If you ask me, once the throne is yours, you are going to need to dispatch a small force to try and limit the people who will splinter off and rebel and raid and rape anyway."

"This is why you are my Hand, Tyrion," Daenerys replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the day wore on, Daenerys found herself feeling better and a little surer on her feet. She ventured further along the ship, keeping her distance from the men on deck. She didn't trust them. They were foreign and some of them looked at her as if she were the first woman they'd seen in a long time, other than their captain.

She stopped as she spotted Yara sitting on a crate at the bow, sharpening her sword. She found herself transfixed, her eyes tracing the movements of her practiced, strong hands as they ran the stone along the edge of her blade. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance and moving closer.

"You're feeling better, are you?" Yara asked, looking up from her sword.

"Yes, a little. How you can ever get used to all this rocking and moving, I shall never know."

Yara gave a smile and a small shrug.

"I am Ironborn. The waves are in my blood, as is the salt of the sea. They say the blood of the Ironborn is saltier than that of normal men."

"Do they really?" Dany asked, her brow arched with amusement.

"Some do."  
"And you believe them?"

Yara shrugged a little and returned to her blade.

"I see no point in questioning it," she responded.

Daenerys' mouth quirked up into a smile and she turned her head, looking at the men upon the deck.

"Do you trust these men?"  
"Of course, to a point. We are all pirates, after all," Yara scoffed. "But, they're my men. Devoted to me. They'd wait on deck for a year if I asked them to."  
"Impressive."

Yara gave a smile and put her sword back in its sheath. She stood up and nodded to Dany's men.

"You spend your whole time with thousands of men. Do you trust them? To be put bluntly, you are a very attractive woman. Men would fuck women far uglier than you. How do you expect to not be assaulted by them?"

Dany turned her head as she felt a blush spring to her cheeks. "Clearly, you're unfamiliar with the Unsullied. They have no cocks," she responded.

Yara laughed at that and shook her head.

"An army of cockless men. Now that is something. That will certainly go down in the history books once we win."

Daenerys gave a small smile and looked above, watching as her dragons circled in the sky. She longed to ride upon them then, rather than have such unsteady ground beneath her feet and surrounded by harsh men.

"Is it true you can ride them?" Yara asked, eyeing the dragons, albeit a little tentatively. She was worried if she caught eyes with one, it would set her ablaze.

"Yes. They let me ride on them. They obey me."

"They understand you?"

"Of course. I'd hardly be alive still if they didn't, would I?"

"I suppose not. To be honest, I'm not sure why you're bothering with us. Only a fool would stand against you with those on your side."

"Many men have been as foolish. They have all learned the errors of their ways. Though they have not lived long enough to appreciate those errors."

Yara looked Daenerys up and down, studying her for a moment. She really was quite a thing of beauty. Every part of her seemed to be have been shaped by some divine hand. Her hair was unlike anything Yara had seen before. The Dragon Queen was a beauty unmatched by any women of the Iron Islands, or by any of the women she'd come across on her travels, come to think of it.

"Do you fight, Daenerys?" Yara asked after a little while of studying her.

"No, I do not. Nor do I have much desire to, or a need to. I have thousands at my command."

"I have many at my command as well, but I fight with my men."

"For you, I think it must be necessary. The men of your land wouldn't stand loyal behind a leader who couldn't fight, man or woman."

"That's true. Paying the Iron Price for what we have is what matters among our people. Why fight alongside a leader who prefers to gain by using gold, rather than their sword?"

"Passivism isn't a concept to your people, is it?" Daenerys asked with a smirk upon her face.

Yara smirked and then moved off without another word, heading to a rope at the side of the ship. She turned back to Daenerys as she gripped the rope and gave a smirk, before she swung back onto her own ship and entered her captain's quarters to survey her map.

Daenerys watched Yara swing back and found her own heart begin to race in her chest.

Yara closed her eyes once she was alone in her quarters. She took in a deep breath.

" _Why couldn't she be ugly? This would be so much easier if she were_ ," she thought to herself, moving towards her map. She had to stay focused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another rough night for Daenerys aboard her ship. She rose from her quarters and headed out into the cool night air, moving up to stand at the bow of the ship, trying to feel better.

Yara emerged from her quarters at that moment and spotted the Dragon Queen at the bow of the ship alongside hers. The moonlight was glowing off her pale skin, the breeze making her flowing dress billow off beside her. What a sight. She bit her lip and quickly headed back into her quarters, grabbing a small bottle out of her desk before she returned to the deck of her ship. Yara then swung onto Dany's ship and made her way up to the bow.

"Here," she said, holding out the bottle. "For the sea sickness."

Daenerys turned and looked at Yara, and then the bottle.

"If this is an attempt to poison me, I'd like to remind you that no one else can stop my dragons from burning you and your fleet," she drawled.

Yara scoffed and shook her head.

"Why would I poison you? I need your dragons and your force to take the Iron Islands from my uncle."

"True."

Daenerys drank from the bottle, screwing her face up at the taste.

"Trust me, it works. Just tastes horrible," Yara assured.

Dany smiled and leaned back against the rail behind her.

"Thank you."

"Can't have you throwing up all the way to Westeros. Not a very regal appearance for you. Won't exactly inspire confidence in your new subjects."

Yara looked over to Daenerys' cabin and nodded at it.

"Are your quarters alright? I know it's no palace, but there is a certain level of comfort that captain's quarters are meant to uphold."

"They're fine. It's just the waves that make it difficult."

"Well, nothing helps with that like knocking back some wine after taking some of that potion."

"Is that so?" Daenerys asked, arching her brow. "Well, in that case, I should try it. And you should come with me."

Yara smiled and gave a nod.

"About time. I must say, it's quite rude of you to have not offered me a drink until now. I've given you all these ships, after all."

Dany scoffed and led the way into her quarters, clearing her throat when she saw Missandei.

"Leave us, please," Dany replied.

Missandei paused for a few moments. She wasn't entirely sure she trusted these new people from across the sea. She looked Yara up and down, her eyes lingering at the woman's sword hanging at her hip.

Daenerys noticed the hesitation and softened her expression.

"I'll be fine. Go and find Greyworm. I think I saw him asking the man at the wheel questions about how the ship works," she said with a smile.

Missandei paused again but gave a nod and headed out.

"She's very protective," Dany commented as Missandei took her leave.

"I understand. No need to apologise," Yara assured, heading straight for the wine and pouring them both a glass.

Dany gave a smile and then moved over to the large table in the centre of the room, looking at the map which had been laid out there.

"So, where are we?" She asked, taking a sip from her glass.

Yara moved to the table and stood slightly behind Daenerys. She leaned forwards and placed her finger on the map.

"Here," she murmured. "There wasn't much wind today, so we're not as far along as we should ideally be."

Now that she was close to the Dragon Queen, Yara caught her scent and closed her eyes for a few moments. She smelled as beautiful as she looked, and yet there was an element of cool strength beneath it, which matched her personality perfectly.

Daenerys also caught Yara's scent. It was unmistakeably the smell of the sea, tangled with the aroma of wine. Once again, Daenerys found her heart quicken in her chest and her stomach flip. Yara was unlike any woman she had come across before, and she found herself drawn to her.

"Well, I've waited this long to get to Westeros. I suppose a few extra days won't matter all that much to me," Dany replied, trying her best not to sound overwhelmed by the situation she found herself in.

Yara moved even closer to Daenerys, her front brushing up against Dany's back. She put her wine down on the table and smiled.

"I suppose not. My uncle is probably still fumbling about, trying to build those ships. I wonder, will he try and come to you first, to try and seduce you, or will he come after me and my brother?" Yara murmured, her mouth close to Daenerys' ear.

Dany shivered as she felt Yara's voice in her ear and her breath on her neck.

"Hopefully, we'll reach him before he gets to make his choice."

"Hopefully. Won't he be surprised when he finds the both of us on his doorstep at the same time?"

Yara pressed herself closer and swept Daenerys' hair gently away from her neck so that she could lightly brush her nose against the soft, pale skin there. Her hands found their way to the Dragon Queen's waist and she held her, pressing her slightly against the table.

Dany found that her eyes were closed and her skin was erupting into goosebumps.

"You're brave, making such a move against me," she commented, trying to keep her composure – no easy task when her mind was racing from Yara's touch.

"I've been told I'm brave. But considering you've yet to resist, I figured I was safe from you raising your voice for help. I must say, I'm surprised. You seemed taken with that bloke back in that palace of yours."

"We give each other what we need. It's convenience."

Daenerys took in a sharp breath then as she found Yara's lips on her neck. She put her wine down at last and placed her hands on the ones at her waist, before she turned to face Yara, looking at her. Dany leaned up, her lips mere millimetres from Yara's. She held them there, though, not quite making contact. What was she doing? It had always been men. Drogo, Daario…but this was something else, and she wasn't entirely sure what she should make of it.

Yara leaned back slightly when Daenerys didn't continue with her move towards her lips.

"Do I detect hesitation at last?" Yara queried, though she maintained her hold on Dany's waist.

Daenerys swallowed hard, her breath coming and going through her slightly parted lips at a quickened pace.

"I will admit, I'm not sure…"

Yara gave a small sigh and stood back, looking off to the side and clearing her throat, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, I should be going. I hope you are no longer feeling ill," she murmured, before she turned and left without looking back, heading back across to her ship and into her quarters.

Daenerys gave a small sigh as she watched Yara leave. She just didn't know what she wanted! It had always been men, never women. But then, as she thought about it, perhaps that was because she'd never really been presented with any other choice. She was a Queen. She was expected to be with a man, to receive his seed and produce his heirs. The idea of a woman had never been presented to her.

Thinking of all this, she got herself ready for bed and lay down, closing her eyes and hoping as she drifted off that the morning would come with clarity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dany awoke early the next morning, her dreams having been filled with the Greyjoy girl who had made her heart beat at her chest, had stirred her arousal, and her mind to race with the meaning behind it all. Her thoughts were very quickly changed, however, by the rumbling sound of thunder and the increased swaying and rocking of the ship. A storm.

"My Queen, there is a storm rolling in. It looks quite menacing," Missandei stated as she appeared at Dany's bed.

Daenerys sat up, trying to maintain a relaxed outward exterior. Inside, however, she was admittedly terrified. What happened to a ship in a storm? She had heard plenty of stories of ships being wrecked in storms, killing all on board. But were they true?

"Where are we, do you know?" Dany asked.

"Somewhere in the Summer Sea, My Queen. I know not where, exactly."

"Do the crew seem worried? How far away is the storm?"

"The crew seem more active, but other than that, I couldn't say."

Dany nodded and quickly got dressed, before she dared to open her cabin door and look out. The sky had grown dark, with an even darker bank out in front of them. It seemed that they were heading straight for the oncoming storm. Dany looked about them, and spotted Yara on the ship across from theirs, barking orders and moving about the ship. They locked eyes for a moment, before Yara returned to commanding those on her ship and sending messengers between her fleet to pass on her orders.

However, Yara decided to swing across to Daenerys' ship herself, moving swiftly over to the Dragon Queen.

"You should go back to the cabin. There is a storm coming. It may be quite dangerous. I don't fancy being roasted by your dragons if you are swept overboard," Yara commented, just as it started to rain and the ship began to lurch even more than it was already.

Dany lost her balance and fell against Yara, the Greyjoy catching her and holding her, firmly, while she regained her balance.

"I think you may be right," Dany agreed, standing up herself once more and brushing her wet, white hair out of her eyes. "Be careful."

Yara paused a moment at that, and then nodded. Her eyes linger a little as she noticed the way Daenerys' dress clung to her skin as she became soaked with rain and sea. By the Drowned God…She cleared her throat and moved quickly up to the wheel, shouting more orders as she went whilst Dany made her way shakily back into her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After what seemed like a long time, the storm seemed to pass. Daenerys was laying on her bed, a bucket beside her and Missandei sitting on the edge of the bed, a moist rag in her hand as she placed it on her Queen's brow. The excessive rocking of the ship had upset Dany's stomach greatly, and had also caused the bottle of remedy that Yara had given her the previous night to be relocated.

Yara entered the cabin then, still quite damp, and moved over to the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "The storm has passed."

Yara looked around the room and smirked a little when she noticed quite a few things had been thrown about the cabin.

"You know, the reason there's so much furniture in here with drawers is because when the sea gets rough, you can store your loose items in them," she drawled, moving over to Missandei, who still looked sceptically at the Greyjoy Captain. "That worm man was looking for you, apparently. He's down in the kitchen, wanting to know if you're alright."

Missandei looked back to Daenerys, who gave a nod of permission. With that, she left the cabin in search of Greyworm, anxious to know if anyone had been claimed by the storm.

Yara cleared her throat and looked down at Dany.

"Figured the extra rocking would unsettle that stomach of yours. And if this mess is anything to go by, I'm also guessing that bottle I gave you could be anywhere?"

Dany gave a small smile.

"We couldn't find it."

Yara smirked and looked around a few moments before she found the bottle in question lodged in a corner of the cabin. She carried it over to Daenerys and leaned against one of the bedposts.

"Thank you," Dany replied, drinking from the bottle.

She looked Yara up and down, her eyes lingering a moment on the way the wet clothes clung to her, before she shook her head and remembered her manners.

"Are you alright? You must be cold. I can call in someone to light that fire for you."

"Trust me, I'm more than capable of working on that myself," Yara drawled in response.

She headed over to the fireplace and began lighting the fire, rubbing her hands together as she felt the heat reach her. She would never have admitted it, of course, but she was indeed quite cold from the rain. Yara gave a small smirk and then took off her leather armour and her shirt, leaving her in her trousers and her in her cloth binder that she used to support her breasts.

Daenerys' eyes widened as she caught sight of Yara's muscled back caught in the firelight. Now that certainly was a sight which only added to her confusion. Feeling better, she stood up from the bed and dressed herself into proper clothes behind her modesty screen.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you."

"Technically, it is my ship, so I don't need to 'make myself at home' at all," Yara drawled.

She drew herself back up to her full height and looked Daenerys up and down, trying to gauge her reaction. Yara was pleasantly surprised that her shirtless appearance had obviously piqued her interest. Given that her advances the previous night had not been met with outright rejection from the start, Yara had decided that her chances with the Dragon Queen were not altogether over, and so there would be no harm in seeing where things progressed if she continued her flirting.

Daenerys, on the other hand, was thankful that the light in the cabin was dim, so that her blushing could be obscured for the time being. Once again, Yara had proven herself to be unlike any other woman she had ever met. She was toned, rather than soft, but still unmistakeably a woman. She had a few scars on her back and her upper arm which only served to intrigue Daenerys more. Many women, of course, bore scars from brutal men, but Daenerys had a feeling these were scars earned in battle, rather than an angered husband. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she moved closer to the fireplace, taking in the sight before her as she did so, but all the while trying to maintain her regal composure.

Yara worked hard to prevent the smirk that was itching to make its way to the surface. She looked Daenerys up and down, noticing the way the firelight bounced off her pale skin and was reflected in her purple eyes, once the Dragon Queen drew closer. She really was a woman of practically divine beauty, and she stirred Yara's desire even more. She moved forwards, but saw Daenerys smirk and move over to the desk in the cabin where the large map was spread out over its surface.

"Where are we, exactly? Missandei seems to think we are somewhere in the Summer Sea."

"She is correct. We're just about here," Yara replied, moving over towards Daenerys.

She stood behind her and leaned over to place her finger on the map, near a small island. As she did so, her other hand rested softly on Daenerys' waist, moving down to her hip. Yara pressed herself a little closer to Daenerys as she did so.

"We'll go up here, to the West of Westeros, and approach the Iron Islands first. We want to do this so we aren't noticed. Provide as little time as possible for opposing armies to collect themselves," she murmured.

"That would be a good idea, yes," Dany agreed, her heart positively pounding away in her chest.

Yara hummed and then moved her other hand from the map and up to Daenerys' neck. She brushed her white hair off to the side to expose the soft skin of her neck, and then went in with her lips, pressing them to the warm skin. This drew a gentle gasp from the Dragon Queen, who tilted her head to the side in a silent invitation that she wanted more.

This movement surprised Daenerys herself. It seemed as though it hadn't come from her at all, as though she were under a spell cast by the Greyjoy. Dany knew, of course, that this was not the case, that she genuinely wanted this. Her arousal was clear to her, and she found she could hardly ignore it. But then a new dilemma struck her. What exactly would she do? She had only been with men. What did two women do together? It was hardly something that was discussed, as it was generally outlawed wherever she had been. She'd heard that sometimes women went together in brothels for the amusement of men, but she'd never heard many details.

Yara hummed and slid one of her hands up to Dany's breasts as she continued to kiss her neck. She stayed like that for a few moments, massaging her breast and kissing her neck before she guided Daenerys to turn and face her. In one swift motion, Yara lifted her up so she could sit on the edge of the desk.

"I had heard of the beauty of the Dragon Queen, but I never realised how far from the truth they were," she murmured, her eyes roaming over Daenerys a moment, before she placed her hands on Dany's knees and spread her legs apart so she could stand between them and draw the other woman closer to her.

"Oh?" Daenerys asked, her voice breathy. "You hardly seem disappointed."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not. I mean that you are far more beautiful than what the words of incredibly simple-minded men can conjure up."

Yara smiled and leaned forwards, placing her lips to the centre of Daenerys' chest as her hands held at her back. She felt Daenerys' heart racing beneath her lips, and then leaned back as Daenerys also leaned backwards, her head tilting back.

Yara's touch was setting Dany's senses positively crazy. Her mind was racing, her body was buzzing, and her arousal was growing. The whole experience was simply incredible, and Daenerys no longer had any hesitations at all. She wanted this. She wanted Yara. Daenerys sat up straight again and looked into Yara's eyes, before she leaned forwards and kissed the other woman's lips with a passion that surprised even herself.

Yara's eyes slipped closed and she returned the kiss, before she lifted Daenerys from the desk, keeping her so that her legs were still around her waist. She carried her over to the bed and lay her down carefully, never separating her lips from Daenerys'. Yara pressed herself down onto the Dragon Queen, and then held herself up with one arm as her other hand searched blindly for the hem of her dress, and then slipped beneath the fabric. She slid her hand carefully up Daenerys' thigh, humming as she felt the other woman part her legs slightly in invitation. Eventually, her hand found what it was looking for, and Yara was pleased when she found Dany was indeed wet for her.

Daenerys tilted her head back when she felt Yara's fingers upon her most intimate area. She gasped and spread her legs further apart, finding herself more sensitive than she ever had been down there. She wanted all of Yara, and was prepared to give all of herself for her in return.

Yara gently slid her fingers back and forth across Daenerys' wetness, before she teasingly removed her hand and kneeled up once more.

"I'd ask if you were sure about continuing, but something tells me you most certainly are," she drawled.

"You're very observant," Dany panted, sitting up and reaching out with her hand to touch Yara's front.

She traced her fingers along the edge of Yara's cloth binder, and then worked at slipping it off, exposing the Greyjoy's breasts and smiling.

Yara gave a smirk and stayed kneeling over Daenerys, her shoulders back and her chest out. Her eyes roamed over Daenerys' face, trying to get an understanding of her reaction.

Dany eyed Yara's breasts in the soft fire-light, intrigue and wonder spreading through her. She lifted a hand up and traced her finger down the middle of her chest, and then across to one of her breasts, circling the nipple and watching as it hardened under her touch. She gave a small smile, and then slipped her arms out of her dress and pulled the fabric down, revealing her own breasts.

Yara bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight of Dany's breasts. Unbelievable. She then quickly removed the rest of the Dragon Queen's dress, eager to see the rest of her body exposed. Every single inch was perfection, was better than she could have possibly imagined. She removed herself from the bed quickly and took off her trousers, before she returned and pressed her naked body against Dany's, the warmth of their fully exposed bodies drawing a gasp from both women. Yara's lips met Daenerys' in a hot passion, her eyes closing, her right hand reaching down and slipping underneath Daenerys' left hip to grab at her buttock.

Daenerys moaned into Yara's mouth and lifted her hips up, spreading her legs apart so she could wrap them around Yara's hips.

Yara pushed her own hips down at this, rubbing herself slightly against Daenerys' exposed wetness, knowing the movement would cause the Dragon Queen great pleasure. She was spurred on as she felt Daenerys moan into her mouth again. She repeated the action a few times, before she withdrew her mouth from Daenerys' and shuffled herself down, her lips meeting the skin of her neck, then her chest, moving across one breast and sucking at the nipple. She lingered her tongue on this sensitive area as she brought her right hand down Daenerys' body and to her wet intimacy once more. It was slick and Yara ran her fingers back and forth along it a few times before finally she sunk them slowly and deeply inside.

Daenerys tilted her head back and gasped as she felt the penetration, lifting her hips up. The combined sensation of the kissing on her breast and the fingers inside her drew from her a moan of pleasure. Yara's fingers reached a spot inside her that sent her wild. Her legs spread and her back arched, her mind unable to comprehend what she was feeling.

Yara smiled to herself as she obtained the reaction she'd been hoping for. She removed her lips from her breast and, keeping her fingers inside Daenerys, kissed her way down to between her legs. While her fingers continued to penetrate, she brought her mouth to Daenerys' clitoris and traced lazy circles over it with her tongue. She felt Daenerys buck her hips under her, her cries of ecstasy filling her ears and bringing Yara pleasure of her own.

As she continued to be pleasured, Daenerys felt waves and waves of warmth, of fire, of tingles, of energy pulse over her. Her hand slipped down to the top of Yara's head and pulled her closer, lifting her hips up to meet her mouth, wanting more and more of what she was receiving. She felt Yara moan against her clitoris as together they were brought to a climax. It was a climax that Daenerys had never experienced in her life. Her mind went totally blank and all she knew was pleasure. Sheer, utter pleasure.

Yara slowly slid her fingers out of Daenerys and kissed her way back up her body, resting herself between Daenerys' splayed legs and gently rubbing her body along her intimacy to continue giving her a soft pleasure as she came down from her orgasm. She smiled and pressed her lips to Daenerys so she could taste herself.

Daenerys returned the kiss but her mind was still fuzzy from what she had experienced.  
"D-Did you feel that too? I didn't touch you," she managed out.

Yara smiled as she continued to gently rock herself against Daenerys, drawing the occasional moan from the Dragon Queen.

"I often find I get pleasure from simply giving it. I was aroused by your own arousal," she murmured in response.

Yara gently removed herself from between Daenerys' legs and lay on her side, facing her and brushing a hand up and down her middle, taking in Dany's spent form.

Daenerys collected herself and rolled onto her side as well, facing Yara and getting close to her, smiling as she felt Yara's arms wrap themselves securely around her. As she lay there in the Greyjoy's arms, feeling warm, safe, and content, her mind was on Yara and only Yara. There was no more sickness felt at the rocking of the ship. There was no more confusion over what her heart and body desired. All she knew was that she wanted to stay right where she was with this woman and never leave.


End file.
